<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phones &amp; How to have fun with them by mangopop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859583">Phones &amp; How to have fun with them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangopop/pseuds/mangopop'>mangopop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beej sends silly dick pics, Dick Pics, F/M, M/M, Makes a references to clowns, Other, Smut, nsfw obviously, this is a very short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangopop/pseuds/mangopop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beetlejuice is more than likely not the most tech savvy demon. Once he learns about how phones works and some other fun things he can do with them, he uses it to his advantage with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) &amp; Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phones &amp; How to have fun with them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah this is my first reader fic I've ever posted. Had a friend beta read it for me. Hope it's good enough lol I'm not used to writing for other people. It was a silly headcanon I had over on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sometimes regretted teaching your undead boyfriend how to use a phone.     </p><p>Lydia had given him a small rundown about it but he still had many questions. So, he went to you about it. Having a snarky teenager explain things to him didn’t usually work too well. Charles, out of goodwill, had gotten Beetlejuice his own phone since he and Lydia were glued to the hip. Plus he had been abnormally well-behaved for his “malevolent” demon self as of late. At least a smidgen more than he usually was. After he got the basics down he had started off at first texting you. Silly things or sometimes memes Lydia showed him. Usually littered with spelling mistakes. Autocorrect was definitely used a lot with him. Soon enough when he learned about taking photos and selfies. You began receiving numerous pics of him. Sometimes they were pictures of you sleeping which exasperated you at times since he wasn’t even supposed to be there some of those nights.    </p><p> He was a creep; you’re used to that by now. You’ve been able to get him to adhere to some boundaries at least. Then of course Delia let slip while having a more ‘adult’ discussion with Beetlejuice about other uses for a phone. The next time you summoned him, his hair was a vibrant green with a faint, soft glowing pink dusting the tips. He tried to slyly bring up nudes to you which left you a little red in the face. He cackled when he asked if you had ever thought about sending him one and you just looked away. You hated how your body language could betray you at times. It’s not like you couldn’t be bold right back at the demon. You just weren’t expecting him to bring that up out of the blue when you were calling him over for a game night.    </p><p> "No, Beej, I can safely say I wasn’t thinking of that. Some of us use our phones for other things.“ You huffed at him. He just gave you a cocky smirk in return before wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you to him.  </p><p>       "Never even crossed your dirty little mind once?” He questioned with a tilt of the head. He was closing in to try and steal a kiss as per usual. You deflected him by grabbing a book of your stand nearby and shoving it in his face to smooch instead. Even though you couldn’t see it you definitely knew a scowl was on the other side.   </p><p>  “I invited you over to play some video games. Not to get some nudes out of me. Besides it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked already.” You chuckled while pulling the book away to give him a chaste peck on the lips. You moved from him and to the couch as he gave a small pout.     </p><p>    “Sometimes a fella needs something to stare at when you’re busy, babes!” He threw his arms up into the air then shortly floated over to the couch. He plopped down with a harrumph next to you. You handed him his controller which he sluggishly gripped onto. You chuckled at his childish antics internally then sighed. Giving him a playful shoulder bump you decided to make a game of this.  </p><p>   “Alright, you himbo. How about this. You beat me in three rounds I’ll entertain the idea of nudes.” You gave a small smile at how he beamed up. What a pervert. He gave a sharp-tooth grin then dug the pads of his fingers into the controller with new vigor. </p><p>        “You’re on.”    </p><p> He then somehow managed to absolutely demolish you at the game that night. You wish he would show this much enthusiasm when you would ask him to help you around the house. Ever since that night, you knew that he would eventually send you nudes. Probably at the least appropriate time. You were still on the fence of sending him yours even though you trusted him. It was still a big deal.     </p><p>The first nude came when you were thankfully at home sick. He was texting you random memes to try and help you feel better since you wanted to be alone that day to rest. He replied to that with a selfie of him giving a pout, a purple hue staining his beard. You always felt bad when that color crept into his hair. You gave a small chuckle as his memes started to devolve into dirtier ones. Which led to him saying what things he would be doing to you if you weren’t sick right now. He always got frisky during your days off and sick days counted in his book. You decided to play along with some playful flirting. A little heavy teasing near the end of your last messages. You sent a flirty pic you took a week ago that you forgot to show him. That seemed to do it for him because the next thing he sent you was him pinching his nipples.</p><p>    "Excuse me??“ You blushed while holding back a snicker. He was a very sexual being. You sent a playful text about straddling his stomach and giving him the same treatment he was giving his nipples yourself. He sent a voice clip in response. </p><p>       "Babes, you better pray you don’t say those three beautiful words any time soon. You don’t know what you’re doing to me.” His gravelly voice purred. It was not fair that he was working you up while you were sick. You go to send him another flirty text about the things you’d do if you weren’t sick. Halfway through your sentence another pic loaded on your chat. You enlarged it since it wasn’t loading right away. Only to be met with a very familiar sight of your demon boyfriend’s dick. Fully erect at that. Your cheeks heated up. The rest of the day was filled with him sending dirty pics than some videos here and there. You were definitely annoyed you were too sick to do shit about it. </p><p>     The next time you saw each other, you definitely jumped him for a change. He was very ecstatic about that. </p><p>           After that, he was very enthusiastic to send you more nudes at random. Maybe that meant he would get more of that attention you gave him so generously the last time. While you appreciated the effort on his behalf, it was amusing, you didn’t want to cave that easily to him again. Having mutual fun with Beetlejuice was great. However, constantly stroking his ego wasn’t that high on your list of things to do. The bastard was smug enough as it is. Sometimes you had to make him work for it or else that head would stay inflated. You made sure of course to balance teasing out so it didn’t seem like you were flat out ignoring him. You didn’t want him to feel like he was invisible. He started to get more creative with his selfies and nudes when you didn’t give him the reactions he wanted.</p><p>    'Hot stufffff, look at me just “clownin’” around!’ Came a text when you were actually at work one day. Without thinking about it you opened it while alone in the break room. You thought it would be him and Lydia scaring some poor people in her neighborhood with that text. The color drained from your face for a moment before you started busting out laughing.</p><p>Alone in a dimly-lit room was Beetlejuice. Clown stickers decorated over his nipples and right on the head of his dick. He had a clown nose on to top off his dumb joke. You were covering your mouth while trying to not let anyone know you were in there cackling like a hyena and ask you why you were laughing. The expression he had on was the usual playful look he gave you, brows furrowed, his jagged yellow teeth biting down on his lower lip. His hand had been gripping his dick while he probably used either an extended arm or a clone to take the picture. Just as you zoomed in on the clown stickers to appreciate the humor your boss showed up behind you to clear his throat.  </p><p>  Shit. You needed to stop opening Beej’s texts at work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>